


Happy Birthday, Wilford!

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [125]
Category: Video Blogging - Fandom
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Bittersweet, Chronic Pain, Cute, Fluff, I just really like that tag, Murder, Murder Husbands, Sweet, Wedding Kiss, at least I think so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 02:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: It's Wil's birthday. Unfortunately, he doesn't remember that. But Dark does.
Relationships: Darkiplier/Wilford Warfstache
Series: The Ego Manor [125]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1166384
Comments: 34
Kudos: 235





	Happy Birthday, Wilford!

It was Wil’s birthday.

Not that he knew that.

The date was long lost to Wil’s shattered mind, but Dark still remembered. Wil was born November 9th, 1889, only a month or so before Celine and Damien (though admittedly, Dark had long-since forgotten his – er, _their _own birthday). Even though he himself couldn’t remember, it still hurt Dark’s heart a little as he watched Wil get ready for the day without even a hint of the significance.

But…perhaps he could jog his memory, if only for a single day.

Dark took a little break from his work (which he _knew _he would regret tomorrow but Wil was worth it) in favor of sitting his room under the pretense of a bad day and spinning his magic and aura in the form of the perfect gift. He spent _hours _on it, till he was spent and exhausted and the sun was setting. Dark gasped, panting heavily, as he cradled the object in his hands. He summoned a sleek, black box, placing the object inside before setting it on the bed. He stood slowly, grabbing his cane and cracking his broken neck back into place (he was genuinely beginning to hurt, go figure), then tore a hole in the Void and stepped through.

He reemerged in Wil’s studio, backstage and looking out on the set. It looked like they were wrapping up, Wil humming happily to himself and wiping his bloody knife (Dark _delighted _at the sight of the obsidian blade he had given Wil for Christmas) off on his interviewee’s shirt. Said interviewee’s eyes were wide and glassy, blood trailing from the corner of her mouth and spreading out rapidly across her shirt from the _several _stab wounds in her abdomen. Wil was oblivious to his panicking crew as he sheathed and dismissed the blade, sauntering off set and backstage.

He nearly ran smack into Dark, stumbling back and eyes shooting wide when he spotted him. Dark gave him a small smile, and Wil burst into a beaming grin, bouncing a little in place before tackling Dark in a hug. “You’re here!” He must’ve felt Dark wince, because he just as quickly backed off, expression now stern. “_What _are you doing here? You’re hurting! You should be in _bed!_”

Dark’s little smile softened. “You can’t fault me for wanting to see you, can you?”

Wil frowned, crossing his arms. “I suppose not, but still, you knew I’d be home soon!”

Dark chuckled, linking their arms and pressing a kiss to Wil’s cheek, not missing how he presented his cheek for it. “And _now_, you’ll be home sooner. Come on.”

Dark tore open the Void again, stepping through it with Wil at his side and entering his bedroom once more. He sat down heavily on his bed, making a small noise of pain as his bones ached. Wil made a distressed noise, cupping his face with one hand before moving it to brush Dark’s hair out of his eyes. “Stay put, I’ll go get the Host.”

Dark, however, caught his wrist. “Before you do that…” He turned to the box at his side, picking it up and running a hand over it before handing it to Wil.

Wil took it with a raised eyebrow and a confused expression, sitting down beside him. “…What’s this?”

Dark smiled, resting a hand on Wil’s thigh and propping his cane up on the bed. “It’s your birthday, Wil. It’s a present.”

Wil’s eyes shot wide. “It _is?_ How…I don’t remember…” He fixed Dark with an odd look. “How do you know that when _I _don’t?”

Dark blushed lightly, tilting his head to the side. “You told me once. A long time ago. I just…never forgot it.”

It wasn’t _exactly _a lie, though Dark was still relieved when Wil accepted his answer without questioning, just shrugged and picked at the lid to the box. Glancing at Dark once more, he pulled the lid off. He gasped, one hand flying to his mouth. “Oh my God! It’s…it’s _beautiful!_”

Dark smiled, chuckling quietly as Wil lifted the locket in his hands. It was a – admittedly stereotypical – heart, colored a swirl of black in pink in an almost hypnotizing pattern on a black chain. “Open it.”

Wil did as commanded, tears almost immediately springing to his eyes. A picture of their kiss on their wedding day (_before _Dark dipped him) was nestled inside, perfectly framed. Google had taken almost a literal million pictures that day for the two to sort through and pick out their favorites. _This _one was top of the list.

Dark wasn’t quite expecting it when Wil pulled him into hug, burying his face in his shoulder. “I _love it_, it’s _gorgeous! _Dark, _thank you!_”

Dark hesitated a moment before wrapping his arms around him in return. “I’m glad you like it, Wil. Here.”

He helped clasp the locket around Wil’s neck, smiling softly as he fiddled with it. He curled a finger under Wil’s chin, locking eyes with him for a moment before guiding him into a sweet kiss. Wil reached up to cup his cheek again, melting against him. When they parted, Wil’s face shown with tears, but he still smiled brightly. “You really are the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

Dark blushed, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against Wil’s. “And you to me, my love.”

He let out a startled squeak when Wil abruptly pulled him down to lay on the bed, his eyes shooting open. Wil laughed at his expression, tangling their legs together and running his hand through Dark’s hair. “I do believe this is the best birthday I’ve had in a long while.”

Dark snorted, shifting closer. “And the bar’s set high, is it?”

Wil laughed again. “You know what I mean!” He sighed through his nose, then yawned, wiggling down to press his forehead to Dark’s chest. “I love you, Dark. Thank you.”

Dark placed his chin atop Wil’s head, wrapping his arms around him. “I love you, too. Happy birthday, Wil.”

**Author's Note:**

> I like this story, despite how kind of bittersweet it is. These two deserve happiness.  
Anyway, Wednesday is back to regular scheduling at last! A Bim story! _Not_ a magic story though. See you then!


End file.
